2nd Season (The Complete Second Season)
The Complete Second Season is the 2nd season of the Bear in the Big Blue House The Complete Series. It was the second box to be released, coming out with 10 discs. Second Season Airdate: September 21, 1999 First Region: September 21, 1999 Second Region: December 7, 1999 Fourth Region: May 2, 2000 10-Disc Length: 24 Hours Length: 24 Hours (Both in 10 Discs) Disc Features Disc One "Change Is in the Air" "The Senseless Detectives" "Look What I Made" "Ooh, Baby, Baby" "Raiders of the Lost Cheese" Disc Two "A Good Way to Help It" "Dress Up Day" "Let's Get Interactive" "Dance Fever!" "Tutter's Tiny Trip" Disc Three "The Way I Feel Today" "I Built That!" "Buggin'" "You Go, Ojo!" "All You Get to Know" Disc Four "All Weather Bear" "It's a Mystery to Me" "If at First You Don't Succeed…" "Occupations in Woodland Valley" "The Big Book About Us" Disc Five "Smellorama" "Afraid Not" "I Gotta Be Me!" "I Was Just Thinking" "Love is All You Need" Disc Six "Scientific Bear" "As Different as Day and Night" "Queen Ojo" "Bear's Secret Cave" "That Healing Feeling" Disc Seven "Boys Will Be Boys" "What's Mine is Yours" "It's Sports-tastic!" "Wish You Were Here" "And to All a Good Night" Disc Eight "We Did It Our Way" "Call It a Day" "What's the Story?" "When You've Got to Go!" "Lost and Found" Disc Nine "Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun" "Friends at Play" "Halloween Bear" "The Best Thanksgiving Ever" "Wait for Me" Disc Ten "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1" "Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2" "It's All About You" "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1" "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2" Episode List on Video Releases #Raiders of the Lost Cheese #The Senseless Detectives #A Good Way to Help It #Dance Fever! #Tutter's Tiny Trip #Dress Up Day #Let's Get Interactive #All You Get to Know #I Built That! #You Go, Ojo! #It's a Mystery to Me #If at First You Don't Succeed… #All Weather Bear #Occupations in Woodland Valley #The Big Book About Us #Smellorama #Afraid Not #I Gotta Be Me! #I Was Just Thinking #Scientific Bear #As Different as Day and Night #That Healing Feeling #Bear's Secret Cave #Queen Ojo #What's Mine is Yours #It's Sports-tastic! #Wish You Were Here #And to All a Good Night #Call It a Day #We Did It Our Way #What's the Story? #When You've Got to Go! #Lost and Found #Halloween Bear #Friends at Play #The Best Thanksgiving Ever #Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 #Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 #It's All About You #A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 #A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Episode List on Disney Channel #Ooh, Baby, Baby #Look What I Made #Change Is in the Air #The Way I Feel Today #Buggin' #Love is All You Need #Boys Will Be Boys #Wait for Me #Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Episodes Total: 50 Discs Total: 10 Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography